


迷失 lost

by cucucumber



Series: PWP sweeties [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucucumber/pseuds/cucucumber
Summary: 在复仇者号上spock将72个鱼雷还给khan要求换回Jim，但这时khan发现Jim是个隐藏的omega，于是反悔将小叽姆带走并强行标记的故事





	1. Chapter 1

“住手！”  
看到大屏幕上khan揪住Jim的脖子的画面spock感觉心头一紧。  
“将我的72个同伴还给我我就将你的captain还给你，Mr spock。”  
“spock不要！！啊⋯⋯！！”话音未落Jim就被khan打晕在地板上。  
“⋯⋯好。可是我们的传送器坏了。”  
“但我的是好的。公平交易，毕竟captain要和船员共存亡不是吗？”  
“Now,shall we begin?”  
⋯⋯⋯⋯  
“Jim呢？！”  
spock看着传送点上只出现的两个人，心里不禁一沉。  
“我和Carol被khan强制传送回来，他扣留了captain⋯⋯”Scott忍着愤怒和悲伤说道。  
spock冲回舰桥想再次联络khan，但发现khan已经和他们拉开了很大的距离，他们无法追上复仇者号。  
“khan⋯⋯！！！”  
⋯⋯  
Jim醒来发现自己在禁闭室里，他不知道为什么khan答应放了Scott他们却扣留了自己。但是只要自己的船员可以安全撤离，他愿意牺牲自己。  
“James T Kirk。”  
khan突然出现在禁闭室的玻璃前。  
“性别Alpha。三年时间从星际学院毕业，然后在一年内就成为enterprise的舰长，这样的晋升速度真是令我钦佩。”  
“如果不是你的真实性别是omega的话。”  
Jim因为这句话整个人震了一下。他暴躁的冲khan吼道  
“我不知道你在说什么！你这个天杀的怪物！”khan打开禁闭室的门走进来，在Jim还没有反应过来掐住他的脖子将他狠狠的压在墙上。  
Jim的手使劲的掰着脖子上收紧的手，但是力量的差距实在是无济于事，他的脸涨得通红，蔚蓝色的双眼逐渐失去焦距⋯⋯  
khan松开手他一下子跌坐在地上，肺部重新涌进的空气让他贪婪地大口的喘息着，但还没等他恢复过来khan重新抓住他的头发将他从地上带起来。  
Jim吃痛地闷哼了一声，khan抓着他的头发将头凑到他的脖子上深吸一口气  
“就算你注射了大量的抑制剂，可以骗过其他人却没法瞒过我，无论哪方面我都比普通的人类强大敏感。”  
他嗅着Jim身上微弱的信息素味道。  
“captain kirk，你还没被标记过吧。”  
低音炮般的声音和灼热地呼气喷洒在Jim耳边让他全身起了鸡皮疙瘩。khan身上突然散发出强烈的Alpha信息素让他不禁感到脚都有些发软。  
“一个柔弱的omega却能做到比很多Alpha还出色，如果突然成为了一个Alpha的所有物，一定会很有趣。”  
低沉的嗓音犹如一道惊雷在Jim耳边炸开。  
虽然他不觉得khan是真的对他有兴趣，但是khan可能会把以此来摧毁他当成乐趣。

他暗自活动了下恢复过来的手脚趁着khan不备猛的重击他的腹部，在khan松手地一瞬间他快速奔向刚才没来的及关上的禁闭室的门。

但也只是一瞬间khan就挡在了他的面前，他扬起一只手狠狠地打在Jim的右脸，另一只手抓住Jim的手臂将他狠狠地甩在地上。

Jim的右脸瞬间肿了起来，还能看到隐隐的指印，他吐出一口血水狠狠地瞪着khan。

khan伸出手温柔地抚摸着Jim红肿的脸颊，指尖擦着他带血的嘴角“Jim你真是长了双好眼，如果这双眼里不是带着杀意和倔强一定会更加好看，我很期待看到它们充斥欲望的模样。”

khan灰蓝色的瞳孔里闪过一道光，周身的Alpha信息素更加浓郁。

“你⋯⋯做梦！”Jim被这过于强大的Alpha信息素刺激的有些喘不过气，他死死的咬住自己的下唇以让自己保持清醒。

“我放了你的船员，身为captain应该有感激之心。”khan边说边解开裤子，巨大的性器弹跳了出来。

他再次抓住Chris的头发将性器凑到他脸上，居高临下的命令道  
“你不是说过为了船员什么都肯做？给我舔！”  
Jim瞪大双眼不敢置信地望着他。

“在我反悔做出会让你后悔的事情前你最好乖乖听话，毕竟我要想摧毁你那搜已经故障的船是轻而易举的事，张嘴。”khan轻轻地说着最残忍的话。

Jim死死瞪着他，如果他有机会一定会杀了khan⋯⋯但是现在⋯⋯为了他的船员。

他颤抖地张开了嘴，khan的性器一下子深了进去抵到了他的喉咙，他努力地抑制住干呕，双眼不自觉的盈满了水汽。

khan满意地看着那双不甘地眸子此刻被委屈和迷茫所替代，他挺动腰身开始了抽插。过于粗大的性器将Jim的嘴撑到极致，口水不自觉地从嘴角流下滴到胸前。这幅清纯中带着淫靡的面孔将khan的欲火点到最高，他抓住Jim的头发，将性器插到Jim的喉咙深处，满意地看到那覆盖在蔚蓝色眸子上的水汽更浓了一些。

他逐渐加快抽插的速度，冷静的脸孔也逐渐带了些喘息，周身的Alpha信息素浓郁的让人喘不过气来。

Jim努力忽略自己的感受，但是omega的本能逐渐地驾驭了着他。他感受到大脑的理智在逐渐丧失，周围的景象离他越来越远。腿间的欲望早就悄悄地挺立了起来，一股股液体顺着后穴流了出来，散发着甜腻的香味。

这是他的omega信息素的气味。

不可以！他不可以被欲望所驱使！

他努力地找回他的理智，可是这时候khan在他口中达到了顶峰，khan将大量的精华射入他的口中，然后抽出性器将剩下的精液喷射到他的脸上甚至头发上。

Jim被这过多的精液呛到，一边狼狈地咳嗽一边准备把口中的液体吐出。

“吞下去。”毫无感情的声音命令着他  
“想想你的船员们，亲爱的captain。”  
⋯⋯  
Jim强忍着不适，带着屈辱地将满嘴的液体吞咽下去，一些来不及吞咽的精液顺着他的嘴唇流了下来。双眼中的水汽终于化成眼泪顺着脸颊落下，和脸上的白浊混为一体。

“你真该看看现在的你是多么的想让人蹂躏，亲爱的Jim。如果你的船员们们看到他们伟大的captain这幅欠操的淫荡模样，应该不会再敬佩你了吧。”khan满意地将裤子重新穿好，恢复了衣冠整齐样子。他伸手拉住Jim的裤子，不费力气就将它撕碎。

“你干什么！如果你只是想侮辱我你已经做到了！”Jim惊恐地挣扎道。  
khan单手将他的双手禁锢住，另一只手把黄色的舰长衫推到他头顶紧紧束缚住他的双手。  
“我亲爱的captain，我不是说过要让你成为我的所有物吗？我会将阴茎插入你的小穴，在你的生殖器里射满精液，让你全身上下都散发着我的气味，让所有人都知道James T Kirk是我khan的所有物。”

他抓住Jim的脚踝，在Jim惊恐的叫喊着分开了他的双腿。

“不过不是今天，你可以放心，今天我只是拿点小利息。”

他看着大张的双腿间，圆润的臀瓣中那个因为空气的刺激不断收缩的湿润小洞。

“好像在反抗很不情愿，可是却流了这么多水，Jim你真是比我想象中还要淫荡呢。”

“闭嘴！你这个天杀的⋯⋯啊！！”Jim被突然进入的手指所打断。  
“这么湿这么紧，我真是有些迫不及待呢。”  
低沉的嗓音带了些沙哑。

Jim死死地咬住自己的嘴唇，他努力将自己的注意力转移到其他地方，可是后穴增加的手指将他的精神击的溃不成军。khan快速地抽动两根手指，他一边欣赏着洞口在他抽出时紧紧咬住手指的淫靡画面，一边看着Jim脸上欲望和忍耐交织的矛盾模样。

“为什么要抑制自己的本能呢？我亲爱的Jim？”khan加重了力道将手指送到更深处，满意地听到一声压抑的呻吟。手指碰到体内一点时Jim不自觉的狠狠地颤抖了一下。  
“就是这里吗？”khan轻笑了一身，用手指狠狠地按压那一块，Jim实在忍不住尖叫了起来，然后像是意识到了什么一样赶紧捂住嘴巴，惊恐的睁大了蔚蓝的双眼。

khan猛的加入第三根手指，狠狠地抽动撞击那一点，另一只手滑到上半身揪住那凸起的一点用力地蹂躏揉捏。

Jim感觉自己忍不住了，下身强烈的刺激使他逐渐迷失在omega的本能和欲望中，他的理智所剩无几。捂在嘴上的手不知道什么时候滑落，甜美的呻吟声从口中泄露了出来。

偌大空旷的禁闭室里，一个穿戴整齐的黑衣男子将一个全身赤裸的金发男子压在地上，金发男子的双腿被掰成m字形，大张的双腿中间被黑衣男子的手指快速地进出，带出一股股黏腻的液体。Jim感觉到一股酥麻逐渐从尾椎升起，他一边大口地喘气一边摇头想拒绝这羞耻的快感。

他不想在khan嘲笑的眼神下达到高潮。

可是khan却不给他选择的机会，他再次加快速度，指甲准确地找到Jim的前列腺，狠狠地一抠⋯⋯

“啊啊啊啊啊啊⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯”  
灭顶的快感充斥着Jim的脑袋，他的浑身都湿透了，整个人像从水里捞出来一样，性器在没有任何的爱抚下射在了khan黑色的风衣上，流下一片显眼的白色痕迹。Jim浑身止不住地抽搐着，眼神迷离地喘着气，口水不自觉的顺着嘴唇流了下来，他短暂地迷失在这陌生的情欲里。

⋯⋯很快Jim便清醒过来，khan已不再束缚他，他狼狈的爬起身来胡乱地套上已经破碎的衣衫，他回想到刚才自己在khan身下的放荡的表现，整个人臊的瑟瑟发抖。同时却又感到一些庆幸

khan并没有真正的和他做爱，也没有标记他。

彷佛看出他所想的，那双灰蓝色的眸子紧紧地盯着他。

“亲爱的Jim你并没有完全丧失理智呢，但是在没有抑制剂的情况下我相信你会完全迷失的。”

Jim惊恐地睁大了双眼。

“我等着你的发情期到来的那天，再狠狠地标记你。”  
下一发标记然后完结。


	2. Chapter 2

Jim焦躁地坐在禁闭室里，距离他不愿意回想的那次经历已经过去了半个月，这半个月khan真的没有再对他做出什么出格的事情。可是他知道khan是为了等到他发情期控制不住自己的时候，狠狠地羞辱他，标记他。他不要让这样的事情发生，不光是为了自己。  
khan逐渐将他的72个同伴解冻，让他们苏醒过来。现在这艘船就和一部正常的星舰一样，五脏俱全，人员齐全，如果不是载着一船恶魔的话。  
也许不久后复仇者号就要开始他们三百年前未完成的任务：消灭他们认为落后的生命。

那绝对是一场灾难。  
所以为了拯救更多的人他也要逃出去。

五天前他假意摔倒伤到了腿，从那天开始khan会让医生Flora定时来为他治疗。现在他已经康复的差不多了，所以今天是他的机会。  
开门的声音打断了他的思绪，Flora拿着治疗仪走了进来。  
“晚上好captain kirk。今天感觉怎么样？”  
“晚上好Flora医生。”Jim礼貌的回答，以降低他们的戒备。  
“脚踝这里还有一点疼。”其实他已经完全康复了。  
“我帮你再检查治疗一下。”Flora弯下腰在他腿上扎了一针。  
趁着他扎针的时候Jim飞快的从他的腰间取下相位枪，在Flora还没反应过来前就用相位枪将他击晕。

“砰……”Flora强壮的身躯倒在了地上。  
Jim喘着气，他真该感谢残暴的超级人类就算是医生都随身带着武器。

不敢耽误，Jim飞快的从刚才来不及关上的门逃出了禁闭室。

一路上他小心翼翼地躲藏，奇怪的是路上并没有看到一个人。要知道平常禁闭室的玻璃外时不时就会出现刻意来“参观”他的超级人类。

Jim很快顺利地到达了他的目的地-通讯操作室。这里是除了舰桥外的后备操作室，用来发紧急的通讯信号。一般这里只有稀少的几个人值班，Jim握紧了手里的相位枪，打开了门……

里面空无一人。

这是怎么回事？难道这帮超级人类自信自己强大的不需要任何紧急操作？Jim赶紧冲到操作台准备输入信息联络enterprise……

突然一阵强大的Alpha信息素充斥在他的身后，压迫的他喘不过气来。  
“亲爱的Jim，很不错嘛居然逃出了禁闭室。”低沉的嗓音从身后传来，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

Jim加快了手指的速度，直到点了发送键他才松了一口气，回过头去瞪着khan。

“你不会天真的以为你能这么顺利地来到操作室吧~”Jim惊恐地睁大了双眼

“你是故意放我出来的？！”

“我要看看这只小老鼠有多少能耐，不愧是能做上captain的omega呢。”

Jim咬紧了牙关，扣动了手里的相位枪。

“砰……”

枪打在khan的身上可是他并没有什么反应。

Jim瞪大了双眼，再次扣动

“砰……”  
“砰砰……”

“打够了吗？该换我了吧。”  
Jim眼前一花，手里的相位枪就被khan打飞，随后他被掐着脖子按在了操作台上。

这个场景似曾相识，当时spock也做过一样的事情，但是后来他们成为了朋友。而现在……

khan永远都是他的敌人。

他奋力反抗，但是khan散发出异常强烈的Alpha信息素刺激的他全身发软。而且让他惊恐的是他感觉自己的身体有了反应，身体逐渐失去力气，后穴也变得空虚酥软……这不可能，他不会这么快就到发情期……

“Jim我实在是等不及了，于是让Flora帮你小小的催化了一下。”khan满意地看到Jim瞬间惨白的脸色  
“你在算计我的同时却没有想到你的每一步都在我的算计里。”

“是那时的那针……”他还没说完就被khan堵住了嘴。khan用力的吸吮的他的嘴唇，津液不断地两人的口舌间流下，形成暧昧的痕迹。Jim的手用力地推着他强壮的胸部，khan吸得他舌头都要麻了，可是酸软无力的手却显得欲拒还迎。

从后穴传来的一阵阵酥麻感和从小腹升起的热流提醒着Jim他的发情期来了，他的理智逐渐离他远去，他再次迷失在omega的本能里。他的大脑和他的身体也渐渐地被情欲所主导，他难耐的扭了扭腰，

khan将舌头移开，一道银丝连着两人的嘴唇，显得格外的淫靡。他深深地吸了一口因为发情而变得格外甜美的omega信息素，盯着眼前张着嘴双眼失去焦距的人儿，灰蓝色的瞳孔逐渐变深。

衣衫撕裂的声音将Jim的残存理智拉回，他睁开迷离的蓝眼睛，努力的想要反抗khan的触摸，可却无济于事。khan撕开他的裤子，将他推到在操作台上掰开他的双腿，看着内裤中间深了一大块的布料笑了起来

“我的Jim看来你已经很迫不及待了呢。”  
Jim虽然知道那是药剂和发情期的原因，可是还是臊的满脸通红，他努力想要合上大张的双腿，这个姿势实在是太羞耻了……

khan好笑地看着他无用的挣扎，不费力气的就将他最后一到遮蔽脱了下来。他抓着Jim的脚踝，不顾Jim的惊呼将他的双腿拉到大开，眸色深沉地盯着眼前的景色。

引入眼帘的是圆润丰满的臀部，随着他动作的用力，藏在两瓣臀部中间的小洞完全显现出来。因为发情期和Alpha信息素的刺激，Jim的后穴已经完全湿润，还不断的吐出一股股透明的液体，小穴在他的注视下一张一合不断地收缩着。

khan迫不及待的伸了一根手指进去

“啊……”Jim刚恢复的一点理智被突然入侵的手指所打乱，紧接着第二根，第三根……

khan感受着内壁的温暖和湿润，穴口紧紧咬着他的手指，随着他的动作不断地分泌出肠液。  
他的呼吸加重，手指也动起来快速的扩张抽插着

“啊……嗯……”尽管Jim已经完全迷失在发情期里，但是他还是本能的抑制住自己的呻吟。

khan加快了速度和力道，变得粗鲁的抽插让Jim压抑的呻吟带上了哭腔和哀求。khan弯起手指重重的压在Jim的敏感点上，终于让Jim仰起脖子发出了一声高昂的尖叫。khan狠狠的啃咬着那优美的脖颈，留下一串深红的吻痕，另一只手将Jim的上衣推到胸部以上，狠狠地揉捏其中一粒红色的凸起。

Jim被这双重的快感折磨的要疯了，强烈的Alpha信息素刺激的他想要更多，还不够，他想要更多。khan看着身下不挺扭动的人儿，知道差不多了，他抽出手指解开自己的裤子，露出了硕大的阴茎。

Jim因为突然抽出的手指感到异常的空虚，他难耐地扭了扭浑圆的臀部，不住地摩蹭着khan的身体。khan将阴茎抵在他湿的一塌糊涂的穴口，一下一下的触碰着。

“告诉我，你想要什么？”khan捧住Jim的脸，让那双带着水汽的婴儿蓝的双眼印满自己的倒影。

“我……我不知道……”Jim的双眼彻底的失去焦距，只剩下omega的本能。  
“想……想要，进来”  
“求我。”  
“求你……求你进来”  
“我会进去狠狠地操你。”  
“求你，狠狠地操我……啊……”  
khan将Jim翻过身去，让他跪趴在操作台上。他掰开Jim白嫩的双臀，挺动腰身将硕大的性器送进了那等待已久的湿软小穴。  
“啊啊啊……！！”Jim的瞳孔猛的放大，尖叫出声。  
khan双眼炽热地看着那富有弹性的小穴不间断收缩，贪心的将粗大的阴茎全部吞了进去。

“Now，shall we begin？”话音未落他便开始了狠狠的抽插，深红硕大的阴茎不断在圆润的双臀中间进出，带出一股股的肠液。khan加重了掰开双臀的力道，在白皙的臀肉上留下深色的痕迹。

“啊……”Jim的脸趴在操作台上压抑地喘息着，口水顺着嘴角流下。

“叫出来。”khan狠狠地打了一下他的臀部，小穴因为这突然的拍打痉挛了一下。

khan呻吟了一声  
“咬的这么紧，就算伪装了这么久的Alpha也掩盖不住你的本性呢我的Jim。”khan边说边不断地拍打着他的臀部，白皙的臀部上出现了一个个红色的巴掌印。

khan突然抽出性器，将Jim反转回来。他将Jim的腿架上肩膀，整根阴茎再次狠狠地冲了进去。

“啊！！”Jim彷佛一条缺氧的鱼，除了张大嘴呼吸接受对方的侵犯他什么也做不了。

khan盯着那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，呼吸变得浑浊，他加快了抽插的速度，如野兽般的撞击让身下的人发出了带着哭腔的喘息。阴暗的操作室里充满了撞击声和水声，急速的抽插带出了一股股肠液，沾满了Jim的大腿和khan的耻毛，甚至操作台上也是一塌糊涂。

khan的抽插越来越快，越来越用力，Jim恍惚中感觉khan撞开了他身体的某一个神秘的地方。他摇着头喘息着，太深了太重了khan无视他的挣扎，将他的双腿从肩膀上拿下，压到他的胸前，撞开了他的生殖腔。

“啊啊啊……不要……够了……我受不了了……”快速的撞击彷佛触碰到了他的灵魂。khan狠狠地撞入他生殖腔，将阴茎狠狠地抵在最深处，射出了一股股火热的精液

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”窒息般的快感将Jim整个人湮灭，他完全的沉沦在这场强迫的性爱中。滚烫的精液喷射在生殖腔里，khan用成结的阴茎将精液牢牢的堵在里面。他转头舔舐着Jim脖子后面那块散发着甜美信息素的腺体，在Jim还没反应过来的时候狠狠地咬了下去。

“呃……”khan的信息素完全征服了他的身体，他被打上了属于khan的标记。  
“你终于完全成为我的人了，我的captain。”khan低沉的嗓音在他耳边炸开。  
“从此以后无论到哪你都会散发着我的气味，带着我的标记。”  
他的手抚上Jim的小腹，他的性器和精液还留在里面。  
“也许你已经孕育了我们的孩子。”

Jim在迷茫中彷佛看到了enterprise和他的船员们，两个黄杉舵手，Scott，美丽的通讯官，啰嗦的Bones，还有他那黑发黑眸的瓦肯大副……

他知道他迷失了，他再也回不去了。


End file.
